You Losers are my best friends
by 80sEmoGurlie
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC :D PLZ REVIEW  After all of that was finally over, she wrapped her arms around all five of them, "And that is why you loosers are my best friends"  Just read the story xD it explains WAAYY more,this is only chapie one for now :3
1. Expelled

**Chapter 1: Not JUST a suspenstion, expullsion! **

Taylor sketched in her planner, there was nothing better to do in history class. Once the bell rang she finished the drawing that ended up being a girl and boy hugging. She left the class trying to dodge one of her least favored 'friends' but failed. "Hello again Taylor.. hm lets see whats in this book" said agirl that always picked on her,lesha. "common..." Taylor jumped for it, but being only 4.11" wasnt helping. Lesha dropped thebook and went for Taylors backpack,"Whats in the bag, you never seem to carry homework in there" Lesha opened it and dumped out all the insides, firsworks. "Oh no..." Taylor`s stomachelept into her throat. "TEACHER" Lesha screamed Taylor stuffed everything back in her bag and ran. There was a big advantage of being on the track and feild team,seeing how Lesha was way behind. BAM. She ran staright into the principle. "Lets have a look in that backpack of yours, shall we?" he grabbed it off her back and pulled out all the fireworks, from bottlerockets to sparklers, aost anykind you could think ofwere pulled out on to the bench next to them. "Thats it Miss Grace, come to my office, your suspended." he grabbed her backpack upsidedown_,clink_. Her lucky 13 lighter fell out. "make that expelled." On the way to the front she heard laughsfromall the other 7th graders, not like any of them cared for her at the very least. She tucked her Zippo deep into her pocket, bottle rockets in the other, and kept moving until they were inside the princiapls office. "Young lady, why bring this to school?" the principal asked. "Its what makes me happy..." she shrugged "lighting things on fire makes you happy? Not your friends?" "what friends, everyone hates me, by the way you did everyone a favor by expelling me.." "there some that dont hate you, i doubt that. Your mom will be here in five minuets.." he walked out of the room. As soon as her mom did arrive, she took out the bottle rockets, lit them and ran out of the school into her moms car chuckling to herself. "Your going to your cousins for the rest of the year." her mom said once she drove off "Alice? In Ohio?" Taylor zipped up her backpack. "Yup, you leaving on a plane in2 hours. be ready." They pulled up into the drive, Taylor hadn`t seen her cousin in years, she was exited. She stuffed her big neon green luggage full of cloths and alot of notebooks, her mini neon pink suitcase filled with makeup, hair dye, contacts, toothbrush, ect. And her backpack, fireworks. "Ready!" She shouted, dragging her stuff in the car an hour later. "Everything to clean your braces?" her mom asked driving to the airport. 'Yup" she grinned showing her neon braces. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the flight Taylor was listening to the kid behind her`s walkman that he let her barrow. "We will be landing shortly, please buckle you" The captain of the plane echoed through the speaker. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Taylor! Over here!"she heard a familiar voice shout asshe exited the plane, looking around she seen Alice run up to her, "Oh geeze its been forever!"Taylor hugged her cusin, "Deffinatley! Lets get your stuff!" Alice led the way to the luggage area. "Grab the neon green and pink ones!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Your going to love it here! Your room is the one next to mine upstairs, here need help?" Alice grabbed the backpack and pink luggage out of the car, then ran into the old house, oon after they upstairswith Taylor dragging the geen one. The cusins unpacked all of the stuff and set it up just the way Taylor wanted, but by that time it was around midnight. "Night cuz, see ya in the morn!" Taylorlay in bed and fell asleep "Ill show yu the town tomarrow,night!" Alice called falling aleep from her room. Soon after they were both asleep, with no school on weekends.

soooooo whatdya think! :3 R&R pwease 3


	2. School as the new Gurl

~TAYLORS P.O.V.~

The town was pretty small, probably only 1000 people lived in Lillian, Ohio. There was a malt shop, little store, blue point dinner, and way more stuff that I couldn't keep tract of. Alice was being really, nice to me, but as soon as school came around on Monday that ended.

I ended up getting up at 7:30 when school started at 8:15, that's exceptionally early for me. I quickly got dressed, at, brushed my teeth (and flossed my braces), soon after I left. Alice was gone by the time I had gotten dressed, so I hurried to dodge my Uncle, he wasn't to nice in the mornings, or any time of day.

I walked into the office of Lillian middle school with my backpack of fireworks, and school supplies was hung over my shoulder. "Hello, erm I`m the new student…" I told one of the older ladies there. "Oh that's lovely dear, fill out these forms, heres a pemcil" she gave me a sheet of paper and a pen. I filled it out then handed it back.

"This is a sheet of all your class periods, teachers, and those numbers are for you locker, it already has books in it. Thank you deary." She sent me off in the hall filled with blue lockers.

"313… where are you…" I whispered to myself looking for the locker. "Aha, there"

I looked at the code. 13/25/7 . After a few tries I banged my head against the locker, maybe a firework would help! As I turned around to search through my bag a boy about my size stood next to me, "Hey, you're the new girl right?"

"Yeah,"

"Need help with that? The locks can be a pain in the ass." He looked at my code, and within one try he managed to click it open.

"Whoa, thanks man" I smiled

"No problem, the names Cary." He turned to open the locker on my left.

"I`m Taylor, that's your locker?" I asked pulling out a English, and math book for my first two periods.

"Yup, that's a nice name" he messed with his shaggy blonde hair.

'Thanks. Well I better get going to…" I looked at my chart "Mr. Ray's English class. Nice meeting you Cary"

"See ya" he played with his hair a bit more as I walked off to B1 Mr. Ray

I walked into "…but what lions don't have, bubblegum does. Oh Hi, Miss Grace!, Introduce yourself!" Mr. Ray pulled me up front of all the different looking kids.

"Erm… Hai.. I`m Taylor, and I like fireworks? Can I sit down now Mr." I hated talking in front of people

"Yes you may" he dismissed me to my seat

As soon as I sat down the door flung open, "Sorry Im late" it was Cary, he grinned and ran to the seat partnered with mine and sat down.

"You?" I smiled

"No, your mom" He grinned

"Blah if you were my mom this would be hell" I smirked

Mr. Ray continued his lecture on poetry and somehow comparing them to gum and lions. But Cary and I were whispering to each other throughout the boring lecture. _riiiiiinnnnggggg. _It was the next period, I had for math. "Whats your next period?" Cary asked walking out of the class with me ",you?" I asked, his eyes went wide, "let me see that schedual." I handed him mine, "We have every single class together, exept 3rd and 5th period." "No shit?" I asked amazed "yeah" he smirked as we walked into second period. "Morning class, we will be learning about the diffrent kinds of math problems today, Miss Grace, sit wherever you want" I grinned and sat in the very back again, next to Cary and some other boys infront of us. "Guys this is my friend Taylor," Cary told them "Martin" said the taller one with glasses. "I`m Joe, nice to meet ya" said another boy a bit taller than Cary and I. "Hey' I smiled at them '' i`m Taylor" That period went by really fast, and next I had art, so did my cousin Alice. "Today you will be drawing something similar to what you think an Alein would look like." said the art teacher She handed me a notebook to get started. P.E. was pretty fun, we got to play tackle football. "Joe!" I waved my hands back and fourth, he threw the ball to me. Right as I was about to catch it Cary jumped up, caught it then ran down the feild, i chased him til I caught up. "Sorry" I grinned tackling him, grabbing the ball then making a touchdown at the other end of the feild. my team (Joe and Martin) gave me high fives, then Cary`s team (Charlesand Preston) did the same. I grabbed my backpack once PE was over and walked into the dining hall. I sat down at one of the empty tables, and started to draw the alein, after all, I had no lunch. "Heyyo" Cary sat next to me, "Hey" I smiled "Whats that?" "Art homework.." I shrugged and put it away "wheres your lunch?" Cary stuffed a chicken nugget in his mouth "don`t have one." Joe sat across from me, then Charles, preston, and martin sat down as well. "Hey guys!" I smiled "No lunch?" Charles asked eating a hamburger "Nope." "Want one?" he pushed a lunch tray of salad infront of me. "Sure, thanks" I took it and ate it. After awhile we kept talking. And talking. School was over before I even knew it.

Blarg xD I know its pretty boring so far but it gets reaal interesting in the next chapie :D annyways plz review 3 SPECIAL THANKS TO Super8Lover :DDDD but yeah Super8 is amazing3 *is watching it right now* NOW GO REVIEW! :3


	3. My Sharonaa

~~~~~ONE MONTH LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No. Fucking. Way?" I said looking at my friend whom I met on the second week in Lillian Middle School.

Audrey was pretty different, not as weird as me, but different. Her hair was a natural cherry blonde where as my hair, dishwater blonde. We had almost the same hair cut, wasn't in style, but it was "emo" and pretty cute, if I must say myself. Other than that we were very insane.

"Pft, yeah. I`m serious. Your still doing Charles`s movie thing right?" Audrey nodded

"Wow. Yeah, he said I 'needed' to be a background person or something, you?"

"Same, I`m gonna be a zombie! Rawr!" She said as the bell rang. School was out.

As we walked through the door we each were handed a report card. "mwahaha all Cs!" She shouted, tossing her card in the trash bin.

"Sometimes I worry about you" I laughed walking out of the front doors,

"Why worry, I'm not that smart!" She grinned "But you, ha, , you're insane!"

"Im not insane," I insisted, spotting Cary who was running around aimlessly, "I ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT!" I screamed then headed for Cary.

"Ah yet I should be worried about you" She laughed and followed me.

"Guys! Hey guys! Martin barfed all over his locker today, it was the grossest one yet!" I heard him say, as he ran up to Joe and Charles.

"RAWR!" I covered his eyes as he let out the most girliest scream I ever heard. That made everyone but Cary drop to the floor laughing. "Dude what was that?" Audrey giggled, while Joe, Charles and I were still recovering from our laughing fit.

"Not cool, your gonna pay" He glared while smirking at me.

"Naw, but hey, I gotta go home, later guys, bye Audrey!" I waved and headed off,

"DON'T FORGET! MIDNIGHT!" Charles said, "I won`t!"

I headed off, and Audrey went the opposite way, leaving the guys for the candy shop.

"I changed the script, we got a wife now." Charles told Joe and Cary as the boys walked up to the side of the 'Candy Shop" that was next to the school. "Who is it? Taylor?" Cary asked putting some money in the gumball machine. "No. Alice Dainard." Charles grinned.

"Alice Dainard" Joe said with a dazed grin.

"What about Taylor? And her friend?" Cary stuffed the gumball into his mouth.  
>"What about her? She'll help out" Charles said<p>

"You talked to Alice Dainard.." Joe said astonished  
>"I was returning that book on codes and ciphers, she was In the silent reading section so I asked her if she`d play Hathaway`s wife, and she said yes"<br>"Your not supposed to talk at all in the silent reading section, its for silent reading" Cary teased  
>"Whatever, shut up man. Were filming tonight, and she`s driving."<br>'Driving where?" Joe was confused, and followed Charles and Cary in the store.

I walked into the house, "Aliceeeee, where's the walkman?" I ran upstairs into her room, but she wasn't there, probably at her friend Marsha`s. She didn`t know about tonight, or my friends. She was more popular, where as the guys, not so much. So they never really talked until today.

*The clock was 12:03am*

"Alright, don`t get caught, over." Came through as Charles on my Walkie –Talkie. I walked out of the house silently then ran to the park where we were to meet.

"Oh my little pretty one, pretty one. When you gonna give me my time Sharona. You make my motor run, my motor run!" I heard the boys AND Audrey singing, so I popped out of the bushes from behind and sung loudly. "Gun it commin` off the line Sharona" I skipped then sat on the end of the line next to Martin. "Hiyya Smartin!"  
>"Gah, don`t call me that." He sighed knowing I never would<br>"Aw I'm sorry Smartin, I`ll find you a better nickname, but this is sticking with ya for now." I stole his glasses and stood up in front of everyone.

"Hey guys, I'm Smartin, I kill zombies cause I`m just that much of a badass, fuckyeah! OHMYGAwSH JOE GIVE ME A TWIZZLER!" I screamed when I seen him pull a pack out. We all chuckled, and I got three. I stuffed one in my mouth, threw one at Martin, and then threw the other one at Cary.

"What was that? Was that a rock?" martin pulled it off of his face, "It's a Twizzler" Joe laughed, and we all followed. Cary entertained us by trying to lick the twizzler off his face.

There was a rumbling sound, as a black and yellow car pulled up next to us. "Alice?" I ran up next to the car, "Taylor?" Alice looked at me. Audrey grinned and jumped in the back seat, "My limo ride"

"Joe Lamb? What the hell is he doing here?." Alice glared at Joe.

"Makeup. Sounds. And special effects." Charles told her

"he`s the deputies kid, Charles I don`t have a license."

"I guess she wants you to stay behind…" Charles looked at Joe, but I kept looking at Audrey who was mimicking Alice from behind.

"It`s to late hes already seeing me in the car!"

"I won`t tell, I promise." Joe said solemnly

"….get it.." Alice gave up.

We all grinned and got in, I was stuck sitting in the back where It was me, Cary, Audrey, martin, and Preston. Audrey ended up sitting on Preston`s lap, and I sat on Cary. Amazingly I didn`t crush him, I guess I wasn`t as fat as I claimed to be. "Good morning Chompers!" I patted Cary`s head, playfully.

"You to brace face." He smirked. I was just starting to think about the fact, well… I might actually… maybe… in a certain way… like this boy… oh god, teenage hormones…

Okie dokie chapie 3 is over. That's it. NOW REVIEW! :DDD And read the next chapterrrrr :3 :3 3 thanks for reading my crapy stories xDD 3


	4. Crash Boom Bang

_My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note, make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo 3 _

I hummed softly, repeating the lyrics in my head as I sat on Cary. I looked around and seen Audrey sitting comfortably on Preston's lap, but Martin was watching her, I knew he liked her, but I promised I wouldn't tell. I felt kind of bad for him too, knowing she may or may not like him.

"Charles, do I have new lines, or not?" Martin asked as we all got out of the car, we were now next to the old train station. A gust of wind blew, and Martins script blew out of his hands. "Ahh no no" he chased after the papers as we laughed, "Looks like you lost your new lines, Martin" Preston said sarcastically.

"Guys this is gonna be great, get the lights and camera set up on this end. Audrey, I need you and Preston to make the place look busy." He picked up the phone, then hugged air, "Got it?"

"So we hug the air molecules?" Audrey asked in a straight face.

"If Preston counts as an air molecule, then yes" Charles said sarcastically. We let out a few laughs, and I jumped on the train tracks.

"I took apart a lot of my cherry bombs and made a few M80s! Wanna see?" I heard Cary ask

"Pft yeah!" I said just about the same time Preston said "Both of you guys, mostly Cary`s, obsession with fireworks, and I'm saying this as a friend, concerns me, and my mom."

Audrey gave Preston a hug from behind, scaring him, making me giggle. She went up to martin and jumped on his back and patted his head "Run horsey run!"

"What the hell?" He laughed and ran in a circle. God I have the weirdest friends. I stood in place, then plumped down on Cary`s firework bag. _**Boom Pop Crackle**_ "Oh shit!" I yelled jumping up as soon as it went off, then rubbed my ass, which burnt.

"Asshole, can you stop blowing shit up for 2 seconds!" Charles yelled

"sorry man.." Cary grinned apologetically, I looked at his hand, I knew I landed on something. It was all burnt.

"dude are you okay?" I grabbed his hand, _damn it, he probably hates me now_.

"ow.. yeah" he said taking his hand back. I grabbed some of Joe`s make up roll stuff, and wrapped Cary`s hand in it. "That is going to get better care when we get home!" I gave him a friendly glare.

"gaahh, since when have you been my mom" he poked me

"Pfft nevaar" I sat on him

"You don't hurt me" He blushed grinning, and pushed me off. I landed on the wood with a thunk.

"Okay lovebirds, are we still gonna do the movie? Or is it gonna be one of those romance/drama movies…" Audrey leaned on Preston and martin.

"PRODUCTION VALUE!" Charles screamed, "Cary, you put film in the camera, right?"

"What? I didn`t put it in?" he stood up.

"Put it in! Lights, EVERYTHING!" Charles said, running around setting up. We all rushed, I held up the boom mike, Cary played with the camera, Joe and Charles watched, and the rest were on screen filming, as the train sped closer.

"Maybe it`d be safer if you go." Martin said loudly, Preston and Audrey hugged in the background, then pretended to talk.

"But I don`t want to go, ive never asked you to give up on something before, I want to stay, I love you"

"I love you too!"

BOOOM. The train exploded, "watch out! RUN!" I heard screaming. We all ran in separate directions, with trains flying.

"Holy shit!" I screaming rolling in between the tracks, surprisingly I was pretty safe, though the train was still flying, I stayed as still as I possibly could, shaking, and trying to sing softly, "You know that I`m a crazy bitch…. Hmm.. and that's why I smile…"

Soon it was over and I stood up. "Guys… Cary..Martin… Charles...Joe.. Alice? Preston, Audrey!"

"Taylor, over here.." I heard Joe call.

"Martin you okay?" He put a thumbs up, and continued to barf.

"Preston?

"I`m okay, I think I just had a heart attack.. and I got a scrape.." He said wide eyed and held up his hand to show us the scrape.

"Audrey, Alice, Charles, Cary!" I yelled

From behind me I heard, 'did you see those explosions! That was amazing!" I turned on my heel and rushed towards all four of them, I tackled Cary, and hugged everyone else.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!" I sobbed, amazed no one had broken anything, or even died.

"Love you too" I heard from everyone.

"let's get a better view, you can see it all from up there" said Joe, who pointed to a box car. We all walked over, Audrey being carried by martin, she always had someone carry her, it was pretty comical, sometimes..

"My uncle Seth said an accident like this is extremely rare.." Martin said climbing up on the top. I was the last one to get up, I jumped and couldn't quite reach the top. "need help?" Cary smirked from above me.

I nodded and grabbed his outstretched hand. "Thanks."

"That wasn't an accident. There was a truck on the tracks" Joe said pointing to a truck, literally torn in half. We walked over to the truck, it was one of the teachers. Mr. Woodward. He taught Honors biology at the Jr. High.

~BLARG I`m sorry for this horrible chapter I had to write on my phone -.- but yeah annyways I`ll try to upload the other chapters soon, maybe not till later in the week though. I have school, and tests and yeah, it sucks but yeah annyways GO REVIEW :D

3 MonsterEmoBunny 3


End file.
